Sonny's Tantalising Torment
by HappyHedgehogs
Summary: The first of a series of sexy, lemony oneshots between Sonny and Chad, and maybe some other characters. Please review! Warning: Rated M!


**Ok guys, so I've been away for a while and I had taken my fics down. But I've decided to start writing again. So here's an old one that I've fixed a bit- Hope you enjoy X**

Sonny walked slowly over to Chad, licking her lips sensually. She slowly started to unbutten her shirt to her naughty school girl outfit, only enough so her red, lacy bra could be seen.

Her outfit consisted of a tight, partly see-through shirt, a tight skirt that was _far_ too short, and thigh-high socks with ribbons on the sides. Her hair was up a pony tails, with more matching ribbons, and bit the pencil in her hand pretend-nervously.

Chad sat in chair in this room, dressed as normal. "Well, Miss Monroe. It seems you've been a very naughty girl today." He said, starting their role-play.

"Oh I have sir," her voice was innocent and sweet, "you're going to have to punish me for being _soo_ naughty" She continued to walk towards him, then kneeled down beside him, her head tinglingly close to his crotch.

She placed her hands on his thighs, spreading his legs. Then he slowly zipped down his trousers allowing his member to be free. "What do you need me to do sir?"she asked, her hands caressing his thighs.

He didn't answer, but stoked her hair with his hand, then placed his finger under her chin and pulled her towards himself.

Her warm breath covered his manhood, before she started to kiss from his balls all the way until she reached his tip. There, she licked and sucked it lightly.

Before he had time to reach his climax, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around so she was on all fours on the ground. She glanced round at him naughtyly and hitch up her tight skirt so he could easliy see her thong that matched her lacy bra.

"Now, you bad girl, I'm going to punish you." he breathed into her hair, sending shivers down her neck, as he hooked his finger on the strap of her tiny thong (gentle brushing over her nub as he did so) and pull it down round her ankles.  
"S-sir.." she whispered in pleasure, then "Huuuh!" she gasped and Chad stuck his hard member into her with such forced her legs nearly collasped beneth her, but Chad held her up with his arm around her waist. However, this also stopped her having _any_ control over what he did to her, and he continued to forced himself into her, making her short of breath and weak in the knees.

"Cha-Chad! Pleaase!" she begged him to finish her off, but any time she neared to her peak, he slowed the speed or changed the rhythm making any climax impossible.

She moaned and screamed loudly in pleasure, hoping that Chad would soon tire out and she would be free. At last she thought she was finally about to reach the orgasim she so longed for, but at that point Chad pulled out of her completely and leaned against the chair.

"Chad? No.. Please... Finish..." she begged between gasps for air, lying limp on the floor.

He said nothing but grabbed her wrist, pulling her onto the bed. "Finally!" She thought. But even then Chad didn't let her peak. He pulled her wrists up and used handcuffs to tie her to the top of the bed, facing down, kneeling on her knees.

Chad then continued to push his member into her butt while he forced three fingers into her dripping pussy. She continued to beg for more, "Chad! Chad please! I _need_ to cum!" she cried. She felt both her and Chad's juices dripping down her legs and onto her bed covers. In the back of her head she thought about how gratful she was that her mom was out. But a few seconds later the thought was no longer in her head as Chad had picked up a glicening, hot pink dildo and forced it inside her pussy, while his dick was still inside her butt.

He carried on double-inserting her until they both stopped in horror when they heard Sonny's mom's keys in the front door. Sonny knew she had locked her bedroom door, but her mom would ask questions if she came upstairs to find it locked. Sonny could only hold her breath as her mom started to walk up the stairs. She couldn't move, partly because she was in shock, partly because she was handcuffed to her bed and partly because Chad and her dildo were both still inside her.

The handle on her door shook. Her mom called out her name. Sonny didn't move.

But Chad did, without her consent he started to furiously pump into her again, this time both his dick and her dildo were in her stretched pussy. Now it was Chad who desperatly wanted to cum, and he wasn't leaving until they both did. It took everything Sonny had, and Chad's hand over her mouth, to stop her from screaming out.

Sonny's hands gripped tightly onto the bed posts until her knuckles turned white. "Chaaad!" she mumble-screamed into Chad's hand. Her mom was still calling her name, and now she was ringing her cellphone. "Please go away! _Please_ go away!" Sonny begged inside her head.

She desperately needed to scream. She desperately needed to cum.

"Chaaaad!" She could feel it building up inside of her, she felt like it would never arrive, until at last she felt Chad explode inside of her, he let out a low groan, and she too exploded, "Ch-ch..." She couldn't get any words out. But eventually she could breathe again.

She heard her mom walking back down stairs, "She must be more oblivious than I thought." Sonny wondered. She was sure her mom had heard her cries of pleasure...

Then again, her room _was_ pretty sound proof for when she was practising singing and playing guitar... Was it possible her mom hadn't heard _anything_?

* * *

**Ohh! So what did you think? Please leave a wee review! I love them!  
****Hope you like this one, feel free to give me any ideas for future chapters, I aprecciate anyone who takes the time to leave a review and I'll deffantly give you a mention if I use your idea! Love you guys! xx**


End file.
